lostpediafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Canne d'Eko
| Détenu=Eko | Fabriqué=Eko | Trouvé=Locke, après l'implosion du Cygne }} La canne d'Eko était le bâton que Eko transportait presque toujours avec lui - Charlie l'avait surnommée le « bâton de Jésus ». Selon les circonstances, Eko pouvait s'en servir aussi bien comme bâton de marche, comme arme ou même comme bloc-notes. Eko tailla sa canne dans une branche qu'il a arraché d'un arbre sur la plage, le lendemain de son arrivée sur l'île, après avoir été attaqué par les Autres au cours de la nuit précédente. Il s'en servit pour assommer Sawyer et Michael lors de leur première rencontre. Peu à peu, au cours de son séjour sur l'île, Eko y grava au couteau quelques citations bibliques et diverses autres inscriptions (voir aussi Bible). Une fois, quand Claire demanda à Eko ce qu'il inscrivait sur sa canne, Eko lui répondit : « des choses dont je dois me souvenir ». Environ un jour après l'implosion du Cygne, la canne d'Eko tomba soudain tout près de John, au moment où celui-ci venait tout juste de reprendre conscience dans la jungle. Après la mort d'Eko, John alla chercher la canne dans la jungle et la plaça sur la tombe d'Eko. Alors qu'il plantait la canne dans la terre recouvrant la tombe, il remarqua l'inscription « Lift up your eyes and look north » (« Lève les yeux et regarde vers le nord ») suivie de l'inscription « John 3:05 » (« Jean 3.05 »). L'inscription « 305 » servit d’angle de relèvement de compas sur une boussole pour guider John, Kate et Sayid à la Flamme. Inscriptions Les inscriptions suivantes sont visibles sur la canne d'Eko : * 23RD PSALM * 4:8:15:16:23:42 * 9 22 (le 22 septembre est la date à laquelle l'avion s'est écrasé), ajoutée au cours de * ACTS 4:12 * COLOSIANS * HAB 1:3 * HATETH (du Psaume 11.5) * JOHN 3:05 * GEN 13:14 LIFT UP YOUR EYES AND LOOK NORTH * LUKE * PSALM 144 (ou PSALM 14) * REVELATION 5:3 * ROM 6:12 * TITUS:3 * T:4 Anecdotes * L'idée d'inscrire des citations de la Bible sur la canne serait venue de l'acteur Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje plutôt que des auteurs (source non-confirmée). * Le nom de « bâton de Jésus » devint célèbre pour la première fois pendant la période colonniale, beaucoup de ministres évanlégiques fûrent obligés de transporter un « bâton de Jésus » pour se protéger des cultures barbares. Allusions bibliques Dans la culture israélite, la houlette ou la baguette serait un symbole naturel d'autorité, comme l'outil utilisé par le berger pour diriger son troupeau (Psaume 23.4). * Le bâton de Moïse : celui-ci est cité dans l'Exode 4.2, il le portait pendant qu'il s'occupait de ses moutons ; plus tard (Exode 4.20) il devint un symbole d'autorité sur les Israélites (Psaume 2.9, Psaume 89.32, Isaïe 10.24 et 11.4, Ezéchiel 20.37). Les bâtons de Moïse et d'Aaron furent dotés de pouvoirs miraculeux durant les plaies d'Égypte (Exode 7.17, 8.5, 8.16-17, 9.23, et 10.13) ; Dieu ordonna à Moïse d'élever son bâton au dessus de la mer Rouge pour la séparer (Exode 14.16) et pour supplier les israëlites de se battre (Exode 17.9) ; Moïse fît surgir à Meriba de l'eau d'une pierre en utilisant son bâton (Exode 17, Nombres 20.11). * Moïse pendant l'Exode : Dieu ordonna à Moïse de concevoir une croix sur laquelle il dut placer un serpent fait de bronze ; quand on le regardait, ce Nehuschtan, comme il était appelé en Hébreu, pouvait épargner la vie des Israélites mordus par des serpents venimeux. Le but était que ce peuple puisse aller de l'avant et se rappeler de prier Dieu, mais la signification fut finalement perdue et ce symbole a été apparemment adoré par le peuple hébreu jusqu'au règne d'Ézéchias, comme décrit dans 2 Rois 18.4. * Le bâton d'Aaron : après lui avoir demandé comment elle avait appelé son nouveau-né, Eko informa Claire qu'Aaron était le nom du frère ainé de Moïse. Aaron était en quelque sorte un porte-parole pour Moïse, persuadant les Israélites de suivre son frère et en exécutant des miracles avec son bâton, qui se transforma en vipère devant Pharaon (Exode 7.8-14) et déclencha les trois premières plaies. * L'Apocalypse, parfois appelé l' Apocalypse de Jean, est aussi connu en anglais sous le titre Book of Revelation (livre des révélations). Son auteur est Jean l'Apôtre. Celui-ci fut exilé sur l'île de Patmos où il y reçut des révélations (on peut éventuellement voir ici des allusions à John Locke -- John est l'équivalent anglais de Jean). Le livre traite de l'Apocalypse et d'Armagedon. Il semble que Jean reçut deux visions pendant qu'il écrivait l' Apocalypse ; c'est aussi le nombre de visions à connotation religieuse que Charlie a eu (voir Rêve de Charlie). Comme le « bâton de Jésus » a l'inscription « Revelation 3 » inscrite dessus, c'est peut être une référence à une troisième révélation, étayant les théories comme quoi la série traite d'évènements apocalyptiques. Une théorie plus conventionelle est que c'est une référence au troisième chapitre de l' Apocalypse. * L'[épître à Tite), selon Wikipedia, traite principalement de questions relatives à la discipline interne et à l'organisation de l'Église. Puisqu'Eko fut un criminel et devint (selon ses propres mots) un prètre, ce peut être une référence. Note : il est très probable qu'Eko se voyait comme un vrai prètre seulement depuis la fin de . * « Psaume 14 » peut avoir un sens puisqu'il parle de chercher Dieu et de trouver la foi en lui... Ceci est pertinent comme Yemi dit à Eko dans d'aider John qui a « perdu sa voie ». * « Psaume 144 » a aussi un sens puisque c'est une prière pour la délivrance et la prospérité. * L'Épître aux Colossiens a été écrit par Paul, qui a eu une expérience type « chemin de Damas » similaire à celle d'Eko. * Genèse 13.14 où est écrit Lève les yeux, et, du lieu où tu es, regarde vers le nord semble être lié à l'importance du nord de l'île. * Jean 3.5 semble clairement correspondre au thème du baptême dans comme il est écrit Jésus répondit : En vérité, je te le dis, si un homme ne naît d'eau et d'Esprit, il ne peut entrer dans le royaume de Dieu. Autres Analogies * Le Caducée d'Hermès avec les ailes d'Hermès autour duquel s'enroule deux serpents. Il est utilisé typiquement pour le commerce. * Le bâton d'Asclépios qui n'a pas d'ailes et autour duquel s'enroule un seul serpent. C'est le symbôle propre à la médecine. * Le fléau et la houlette étaient utilisés pour les fagelattions imposées par décisions juridiques. Le fléau en conjonction de la houlette sont représentés comme symbôles de rang pour le souverain Pharaon d'Égypte, représentant vraisemblablement l'autorité vivante de Dieu pour juger et punir ses sujets. * La crosse épiscopale. de:en:Eko%27s_stickes:it:ja:nl:pl:pt:ru:zh:he: